warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrushpelt (TC)
|namest = Warrior: |namesl = Thrushpelt |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Spottedleaf |livebooks = ''Code of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None}} Thrushpelt is a sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :Thrushpelt is the newest warrior in ThunderClan. When Bluekit sees Thrushpelt with a group of other warriors, she asks her mother, Moonflower, why he is so small compared to the other warriors, and Moonflower says it because he is much younger. :After Bluefur goes to the Moonstone with Pinestar, she thanks Snowfur for cleaning out her nest, but Snowfur told her it had been Thrushpelt. :Sunfall announces that he smells RiverClan scent, and Swiftbreeze reports that they have crossed the border. The RiverClan warriors get caught in the brambles, but carry on leaving marks on ThunderClan territory. Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, Patchpelt, and Thrushpelt arrive and attack the invading RiverClan warriors. :Thrushpelt is part of the patrol that finds Bluefur dragging Snowfur's body back to camp after she had been killed on the Thunderpath. After Bluefur explains what has happened, Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to check if ShadowClan had returned. :When Dappletail gets a seed in her eye, Thrushpelt takes out her apprentice, Goldenpaw. As he watches Goldenpaw climbing a tree, she says she wanted Thrushpelt to be her mentor forever, because Dappletail had never let her climb so high. Thrushpelt says, "Oops," and asks Bluefur not to tell Dappletail. : :Rosetail is the first to notice Thrushpelt's crush on Bluefur, and then she comments on what a "good couple" they would be. Bluefur is suprised, and says that he's just a good friend. :Thrushpelt unintentionally embarrasses Bluefur after seeing her playing with Whitekit, when he tells her she'd be a great mother. She hurries to get away, using Rosetail as an excuse. :Bluefur starts to find Thrushpelt annoying and pestering after she meets and starts to fall in love with Oakheart, a promising young RiverClan warrior. :When Thrushpelt finds out that Bluefur is having kits from Rosetail, he tells Bluefur he knew she had a good reason for keeping this a secret, and offers to pose as the father. He also promises to love the kits as if they were his own. Bluefur allows the Clan to believe that Thrushpelt is the father of her kits. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are born, he tells Bluefur that he would have been proud to be their father. :When Bluefur is taking Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit to RiverClan to live with Oakheart, she tells them that Oakheart was their real father. Stonekit is stunned, and tells Bluefur that Runningkit had told him their father was Thrushpelt. :Once Bluefur takes the kits to Oakheart, and claims that it had been a hungry fox driven by hunger during leaf-bare who had taken them, Thrushpelt worked the hardest to reinforce the nursery so it would never happen again. It is also mention he was grieving for the kits as if he really was their father. :Thrushpelt is mentioned to have died at the end of the book. Bluestar misses him as a good and loyal friend. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans'' :He takes out a battle patrol to help Sunfall at Sunningrocks when Pinestar is absent. While Lionpaw heads off to the Twolegplace to find Pinestar, Lionpaw once again sees him being pampered by a Twoleg. Pinestar later announces that he no longer wishes to be Clan leader, and that he wants to become a kittypet. :When Lionpaw comes to get Pinestar, Thrushpelt says that he thought Pinestar was with him. Quotes References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters